


personal jesus

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Religion, Religious Guilt, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: “say, what would you do if i decided to wreck you?”  younghyun asked him one night during their now daily phone talks.“i think i… i think i would enjoy it.”Thai Translation(password: 365247)





	personal jesus

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to damla for betaing this even though she has school tomorrow :((( 
> 
> if youre religious than this may not be the right thing for you. i dont actually encourage such blasphemous actions, this is purely fiction. in other words, i dont hate god and i dont think defamation of sacared places is something anyone should do.
> 
> so my dudes, dudettes and non binary friends, enjoy

the world around jaehyung is quiet, the flickering of the candles but a whisper. his eyes are closed and his hands are in front of his face, clasped together. he doesn’t make a single sound as he prays; for forgiveness? for understanding? for guidance? he has no clue. 

it brings him comfort, knowing-- hoping that someone out there listens to him pray, that they care about anything he has to ask for. they may not always show their presence, but jaehyung knows they’re there, above, hidden. his father told him so; his father would never lie about god. 

he’s all alone inside the church, there is no one to see him. a thought sparks inside his mind. an idea, a seed that someone else had planted. _ his _ deep voice rings in jaehyung’s ears as his hand wanders lower, lower, his shirt rising up with the way his fingers slip under the thick material. 

jaehyung’s eyes remain closed while he pushes his hardening cock down, a small whimper leaving his body. god can see him as he’s sinning, can see him as he destroys his pure soul, as jaehyung infects it with the unapproachable beauty of _ the sin _

suddenly, the entrance door of the church opens, the winter wind blowing out the few lit candles that helped jaehyung see in the dark. he’s left in total darkness, hand still under his trousers until he hears his father’s booming voice. 

“what are you doing here, son?”

the boy coughs, trying to regain his composure. he pulls his hand out and straightens his back. “nothing, father. i merely needed a moment of peace alone with _ him _,” jaehyung lies between his teeth, finally standing up. 

his father seems satisfied with the answer, and without another word he gestures his son to follow him out of the church and back home. 

jaehyung does so, not wanting to anger the older man. he looks at the ground as he walks through the garden and back to their house. there are some advantages when it comes to being the priest’s son-- his only family left in this good for nothing city.

mr. park leads him inside and pulls a chair out for him, urging him to sit down. there is food already placed on his plate. it looks disgusting, but jaehyung knows he will have to push it all down and endure the pain of eating once more. 

they hold hands as his father says the daily prayer, thanking god for giving them all the food and for blessing it. it doesn’t feel complete to hold just one hand, but jaehyung doesn’t comment on it. 

the spot next to his father’s side is empty, a constant reminder of who used to sit there, of the angel that graced them with her presence. they never speak of jaehyung’s mother. it’s a forbidden topic in the house, just as _ he _ is. 

kang younghyun, the sinner, the devil, the evil spawn himself. jaehyung can’t talk of him, can’t think of him, can’t even look at him when they pass him on the street. he’s only allowed to listen to his father complain about the _ homosexual _ disgrace that lives in his _ pure, sinless _ and _ blessed _ city. 

jaehyung always keeps quiet about how he may also be a disgrace to his name. he doesn’t want his father to think of him as a disappointment. not after he’s already the one to blame for his mother’s early death. 

he pushes all the food down his throat, ignoring the need to throw it right up. he’s not able to eat right now, the guilt of having almost committed a sin earlier eating him alive. he plans on dying with this secret, rather than coming clean to his father. 

thanking god again for the food he gave him, jaehyung stands. he doesn’t say a word as he puts his plate away and heads up the stairs to his room. his father doesn’t stop him, too caught up in looking at the photo of his mother they have on the bookshelf. 

his room is messy, a phantom of what it used to be not even months ago. the curtains are drawn, the cross that’s hanging on his wall halfway covered with the dark material. his books are no longer in order, but thrown on every flat surface jaehyung could find. the bible is next to his bed, as it always is. he hasn’t touched it since the day he and younghyun… talked, too scared of what god may think of him coming back. 

without much thought, jaehyung changes into his pajamas. he doesn’t wash his face, he doesn’t take a shower, he doesn’t pray this night. 

he lays in the dark for hours, until he swears his eyes are seeing things. when he falls asleep, he feels the ghost of a hand over his shaft, the same hand he still imagines touching him until jaehyung breaks and turns into the sinner he knows he is. 

jaehyung cums in his sleep, but like every other time this has happened, he pretends this incident never occurred. 

* * *

_ the night fell unexpectedly early that day. jaehyung and his mother didn’t even get to realize they will walk back home in the dark before they stepped outside of ms. lim’s home. his mother had to help her tend to her son’s wounds, and jaehyung went there just to help the woman with all her first aid kits. _

_ it started raining on their way home, but they didn’t think much of it. they could make it back in time. they always did. jaehyung and his mother could make their way back home through havoc, because they both knew someone was waiting for them. a warm embrace and an even warmer smile. _

_ neither of them saw the car coming their way, but even so, his mother reacted faster than him. she pushed him out of the way, her body taking all the impact of the car. jaehyung would never forget the sound of his mother’s bones breaking before her body even hit the ground. _

_ it was jaehyung’s fault his mother died. that’s what his father told him and it was what he came to believe. _

_ he was twenty-one when he lost his mom, and jaehyung always wished it would’ve been him who left the world and not his beautiful angel of a mother. _

_ he never saw his father smile after that day. _

* * *

jaehyung doesn’t go to college. he had frozen his last year. it happened when he found out he will never be able to write again using his right hand. the accident left many scars on jaehyung, some buried deep inside and some much more visible. he hides the ones people can see. jaehyung doesn’t need a constant reminder of what he’s done. 

his hand though, he can’t hide that. the tremor of it, the way his fingers are crooked and no longer _ normal _ looking. he covers it with his sweater sleeves, but sometimes even that makes him feel insecure. 

despite not going to school anymore, he still studies. or at least, he tries to, when his father isn’t putting him to reread the same liturgy over and over again to get god to forgive his mistakes. 

he still has sungjin, who sneaks him the required books every sunday before the service. but, when sungjin isn’t able to attend the service (jaehyung rolls his eyes when he gets his texts of being busy on a sunday. he knows the reason, a certain beautiful boy with the voice of an angel, but he keeps quiet) he sends younghyun to bring him the books. 

now, of course, if his father were to see the younger man anywhere near his church he’d probably try to call whatever saint may hear him and banish younghyun with the power, so jaehyung has to be _ very _ careful. 

they meet a few streets down, in the park that’s almost always empty on a sunday morning. there isn’t really anyone there, but jaehyung still insists on hiding behind the trees when they see each other. it’s not because he’s scared of what his father may do to him if he found out he’s been meeting with the _ disgrace _of the town, he’s scared of what his father may do to younghyun. 

at first, jaehyung didn’t stay for much longer than a few minutes. he’d take his book, thank younghyun and leave as soon as he got to the meeting spot. but somehow, somewhere along the line, the few minutes turned into half an hours, which then turned into hours and soon jaehyung found himself wanting to spend more and more time with younghyun. 

younghyun understood him. he listened to him and gave him advice where he saw it fit, but most importantly, younghyun never pushed him into opening up. it was all at a pace set by jaehyung himself. 

it started off simple, with him telling younghyun about his small problems: not being able to sleep, losing his appetite, not knowing what to do with his life, until he evolved to the serious things: not finding internal peace when he turned to god anymore. 

younghyun didn’t point out his hand, he didn’t laugh at him, he didn’t even seem impressed with his turmoils. jaehyung appreciated the lack of interest, feeling better about himself knowing that the younger would at least not judge him in front of him. 

in times of distress, he could count on younghyun, and for jaehyung that was enough. 

their talking subjects took a turn when jaehyung told younghyun about how he’s never done _ anything _ with another person. he brought it up not because he wanted to embarrass himself but because he felt… brave. it was almost like a confession; an invitation for younghyun to teach him, to take all this inexperience away with just one touch. 

younghyun smirked, but didn’t say anything about it. jaehyung could still get everything he needed out of his actions; from the way his eyes lingered on jaehyung’s exposed neck to the tentative touch of the elder’s wrist when they bid their goodbyes. 

younghyun had started planning already, and jaehyung didn’t know if he should be scared or excited of the outcome that was to come. 

* * *

_ “say, what would you do if i decided to wreck you?” _ younghyun asked him one night during their now daily phone talks. 

jaehyung thanked god for this happening over the phone and not face to face, or else he wasn’t sure if he would’ve survived this question. “i would…” jaehyung thinks it through for a moment, before finally admitting, in a small voice, “i don’t know.”

because it was true! he had no idea on how to feel or react or what to even think of the sudden inquiry. 

another short breath of silence and then jaehyung answered him: “i think i… i think i would enjoy it.”

that night, jaehyung listens carefully to what younghyun wanted to do to him. and if he had to keep himself from humping his pillow, if he had to swallow his moans and whimpers that threatened to spill with each new idea younghyun proposed to him, that was just for himself to know. 

* * *

younghyun smiles at him from across the room. the library is full of students who came back home for the holidays but who realized that they still have giant ass assignments left to write. even with the room full of people, jaehyung still spots younghyun. 

the smile he gets from the younger is kind, something he’s never gotten from younghyun before. it’s always been smirks and knowing smiles. 

jaehyung likes the change a lot more than he would like to admit. 

he sits at a table in the back, near the biology section. not because he needs any biology books but because he doesn’t want people to stare at him as he struggles to practice writing with his left hand. 

the pen shakes in his hand, the supposedly straight line of his letter coming out wobbly and barely readable. jaehyung tries hard not to curse at how useless he feels in that moment. 

_ inhale, exhale. _ he tries again. his _ rieul _ looking worse with each attempt. jaehyung opens and closes his fist around the pen; it doesn’t seem to help. he’s getting annoyed at himself and _ jesus _, jaehyung wants to throw his notebook across the room. 

he doesn’t get to do so, for younghyun sits next to him. _ of course he sits next to him_. 

“what are you doing?” he asks, his bag hitting the ground with a muffled sound. 

“studying, what does it look like i’m doing, huh?” this is another thing he’s started doing with younghyun. he started getting brattier and more sarcastic, knowing that the younger won’t do anything about it. jaehyung is _ almost _ positive younghyun enjoys it when he talks back. 

“i was thinking you’re just here looking sexier than ever, jae.” younghyun laughs when he notices the red that decorates jaehyung’s cheeks. he’s doing it _ on purpose, _ jaehyung is sure of it!

pulling up his sweater to cover his reddening neck, jaehyung looks away. he focuses his eyes on his scribbled letters, but even with the change of his attention he could still _ feel _ younghyun’s burning gaze on him. 

younghyun barely leans in, but his breath on jaehyung’s neck makes the elder shiver. he can only see silver hair and the lust in younghyun’s eyes. jaehyung’s eyes are hazy with want too; he has to fight it back.

“you’re adorable, you know? all red and squirming in your seat. such a cute baby,” the silver haired man states, as if it’s the most normal thing to say to someone. jaehyung wants to tell him to fuck off, he really wants to, but _ god _, he’s totally embarrassed and his brain isn’t able to send any commands to his limbs or mouth to either flip younghyun off or curse at him. 

he can only squirm some more and try to hide behind his sleeves. 

_ god, save me, your child, from this premature death i will suffer soon. _

younghyun’s hand rests on his thigh and he leans in even closer until all jaehyung can breath and feel _ is _younghyun and only him. 

“you need help with the writing?” jaehyung nods shyly. he doesn’t want younghyun to think of him as someone who can’t even do something as simple as writing. the younger places his left hand on top of jaehyung’s and slowly he begins to guide his movements. 

their position is intimate, something jaehyung has never experienced before. sure, sungjin may have stood close to him, sometimes even closer than younghyun is right now, but his heart never skipped a beat at his friend’s closeness. not only that but he never felt this… strange excitement in his lower stomach before. at least not because of another boy. 

“you’re doing so well, jae. see, you managed to write this all by yourself!” 

jaehyung acts like the praise doesn’t affect him, but no one can deny the way his body responds to it, how he moves closer to younghyun’s warmth, how for a split second he let his head rest on the silver haired man’s shoulder, just to bask in his scent and body heat. 

jaehyung thinks it’s funny how warm younghyun is, despite his cold appearance; he’s one of the only warm people left in jaehyung’s life.

when jaehyung has to leave after hours of writing and blushing at each praise younghyun tells him, he kisses younghyun’s cheek. he rushes back home with red cheeks and glossy eyes, just because of a simple peck. 

younghyun brings him that spark he needs. younghyun makes him feel free. 

* * *

_ romans 1:24-25 _

_ 24 therefore god gave them up in the lusts of their hearts to impurity, to the dishonoring of their bodies among themselves, _

_ 25 because they exchanged the truth about god for a lie and worshiped and served the creature rather than the creator, who is blessed for ever! amen. _

* * *

god gave up on him the moment jaehyung realized younghyun is his new religion. at least, that’s what he tells himself when he finds himself awake at night, his mind wandering to impossibly _ obscene _ scenes of him and younghyun. 

_ an abomination, _ his father would say. 

_ an admiration; a desire to be loved and to love back, _ jaehyung would respond. 

when he realized there is no more place for him in god’s paradise, jaehyung didn’t cry. he didn’t beg god for forgiveness nor did he detest himself. 

instead, he called younghyun and when they met that night, he kissed him with all his might and so, for the first time in his life, jaehyung listened to his heart and he relished in this newfound emotion. 

* * *

the church is empty. the candle lights are flickering as jaehyung struggles to light them up with a shaky hand. he told his father he came here to pray and find himself again. it’s not a blatant lie; he will find himself on his knees today. hopefully. 

he waits in front of the altar, hands clasped together in front of his face as he tries to regain god’s trust one more time before he will stomp on it. in his house, jaehyung will mock his name and forgiving nature. 

jaehyung is ready for his punishment to come; he’s ready to burn in the pits of hell for eternity. 

when the door opens, there is no wind that slips inside. just a body, a warm and familiar one, that finds its place besides jaehyung in mere minutes. younghyun’s hands turn him around to hug him properly. 

for a second, jaehyung forgets how to breathe. he can’t do anything else but wrap his arms around the younger and hold him as close as possible. 

“are you ok, jae? you sounded distressed on the phone. is everything ok with your father, did he—“

jaehyung interrupts younghyun by kissing him softly. it’s his first kiss and he has no idea _ what _ he’s supposed to do, but it feels _ right. _as if his lips have been molded to fit perfectly against younghyun’s. 

there are hands in his hair, on his cheeks, down his neck, holding his hips; younghyun’s fingers are a flurry of rapid moves, and jaehyung can barely wrap his head around how they feel on his body.

his stomach is growing tighter with each brush of younghyun’s thighs on his crotch; it’s embarrassing how fast jaehyung may come under the silver head’s heated touch. 

the kiss takes a violent turn when younghyun bites down on his bottom lip, jaehyung’s mouth falling open as a muffled moan slips out. younghyun swallows it, his tongue pushing jaehyung’s tongue into the elder’s mouth. he lets younghyun lead, not even thinking of attempting to do it himself. 

younghyun doesn’t disappoint, and so he takes jaehyung to _ heaven _just by pressing his tongue against his. he’s not yet ready for coming untouched under a simple graze of younghyun’s fingers, but even so he can’t wait for what’s to come. 

the younger pushes his knee in between jaehyung’s legs, making him spread them wider. the position is uncomfortable but he will take whatever he can; anything younghyun is willing to give him. 

“tell me what you want, jaehyungie,” younghyun whispers against his lips, stopping for just a second to speak and catch his breath. “tell me if you want us to stop.”

jaehyung weighs his options. on the one hand, he wants to give younghyun the green light to ruin him the exact way he described it to him, but on the other hand, he wants his first time to be gentle… loving. 

“you can do anything you want, younghyun… i’m open to anything,” jaehyung says in a small voice. _ why _ is he being shy if younghyun already knows of his inexperience? 

younghyun pulls back completely, looking into jaehyung’s eyes with worry. “i’ll go slow ok, baby?” jaehyung whines at the pet name. “i’ll make sure you enjoy yourself, pretty.”

with that, the younger drops to his knees, the sight alone enough to make jaehyung cum in his pants. he thought he would be the one on his knees tonight, he _ wanted _to be the one on his knees. younghyun pulls at his pants until jaehyung is left in nothing but his already dirty boxers. 

jaehyung wants the ground to swallow him when he notices the wet patch on the front, so obvious and accusatory of the sin he’s committing. he can’t deny the rush of adrenaline he feels now that he’s _ almost _exposed to the cold air around him. 

younghyun kisses his head over the material, inhaling deeply as he does so. he doesn’t speak while he presses small kisses all along jaehyungs’s still covered length. it’s not until he finally pulls it down that he voices his thoughts, “you’re fucking beautiful and i didn’t even see _ all _ of you yet, love. so perfect,” he rubs his nose on jaehyung’s shaft and hums appreciatively. his hand wraps nicely around it and jaehyung can’t help but whimper at the sudden feel of a hand— someone’s hand on him. 

it feels countless times better than when he did it himself a week ago. and it certainly feels better than the pillow he rubbed himself off with after the first wet dream he had of the younger. 

it’s warmer even if younghyun’s hands are cold. he can feel the _ want _ younghyun has for him just through the pads of his fingers; fingers that push and pull, that tug at his balls in a way he didn’t even know was possible of being enjoyable. 

younghyun’s nail pushes inside his slit, barely enough to hurt, and that alone is enough to make him cum. he’s restricted from doing so by the younger’s hand which squeezes the base of his cock roughly. 

jaehyung whines loudly at the feeling of a lost orgasm. younghyun simply smirks and says, “i said i’m not gonna go rough on you, kitten, but that doesn’t mean i’m not gonna have my fun with you until you’re begging. don’t you want that, jae? to beg, to be denied again and again only to cum when i _ finally _push inside you?” 

he doesn’t say anything. he has no idea what to say. he’s so embarrassed at the thought of letting younghyun have his way with his body, of having younghyun inside of him, of having the younger’s cum dry on his thighs and back. he looks down at the silver head, his vision hazy, and hopes that that’s enough of an answer.

it’s not enough for younghyun, for he pulls away from jaehyung’s cock and eyes him cautiously. “jaehyung, if you don’t want this, tell me. i won’t be mad, ok? we can stop if you want to,” he speaks in a sincere voice, and jaehyung feels bad for not having answered with proper words.

“please! d-don’t stop! i want you to… make me beg…” jaehyung can’t finish his thoughts. he never thought he would say something like this out loud, that he would admit his deepest and darkest desire. 

he wants younghyun to use him. 

the younger nods curtly, stopping mere centimeters away from jaehyung’s forgotten member. “sure?” 

“goddamn it, younghyun i want you to fuck me!” 

still, before he, at last, takes jaehyung’s in his mouth, younghyun squeezes his hips gently. 

he doesn’t deserve younghyun, doesn’t deserve such an attentive person as his… whatever they are. the line is still blurry when it comes to their relationship. 

his dick hits the back of the younger’s throat in seconds after younghyun’s wet, warm cavern engulfs his member. it’s intoxicating and he just got a brief taste of it. he can’t phantom how addicting this will all be by the end of… this night. 

despite his big stature, jaehyung isn’t that gifted in his lower region. his prick isn’t long or thick. it’s modestly average, a nice length to not cause any pain but to bring the possible person under him enough pleasure that they may come back. but to younghyun, it seems like he has the perfect cock. he savoures its taste and the weight of jaehyung on his tongue. 

_ this _ is what jaehyung never thought was possible to feel. he never thought it was possible to see a… a god on his knees in between his legs, his mouth stretched, spit running down his chin and tears forming in his eyes when he gags on the leaking cock. 

it’s something akin to a statue, to a mural, one of botticelli’s masterpieces in front of him, sucking his cock. it’s a gift from god, a showcase of his attitude towards jaehyung. god doesn’t hate him, if he had willingly gave younghyun to him. 

his hands grab at younghyun’s silver locks, pulling at it gently, to not cause him any unnecessary pain. younghyun moans around the mouthful of cock, the vibrations taking jaehyung closer to the edge than he has been moments ago. one last blow and he will crumble. 

younghyun fondles with his balls, his cold hand sending cooling down the heated skin. that’s all he needs before jaehyung is biting down on his fist to keep quiet and cumming down younghyun’s throat. 

the seconds of bliss pass all too quickly when he feels the younger’s mouth still on him, licking lazily at the sensitive red skin of his head. he wants to milk jaehyung dry and frankly, the brunet is all for it. 

“nng,” he whines, jaehyung’s hands still resting in younghyun’s hair and tugging at it to get the younger to stop. “i-- i need a moment.”

younghyun hums and lets himself stand up, leaning on the bench behind him. “take all the time you need, kitten. we can stop for the night if you wish so. i told you tonight is all about you, jae.” 

jaehyung shakes his head, his fingers pulling at younghyun’s pants. “i want you inside, hyunnie… i told you i did. i want you to be my first everything…” 

“fuck, you’re so hot,” the younger curses under his breath, the same fire still burning in his dark eyes. jaehyun can only imagine what he’s thinking of, and the ideas he has make his skin burn, his cheeks redden. 

younghyun doesn’t make a move to attack his mouth again, choosing instead to give jaehyung the space he needs. 

the action doesn’t resonate with jaehyung’s _ actual _ needs, for he whines when he notices just how far away from him younghyun is. he does need a moment to catch his breath, but that doesn’t mean wants the younger anywhere else but besides him, holding him. 

“such a needy baby,” younghyun sighs, but there is no harshness behind his words. he sounds _ fond, adoring_. jaehyung blushes deeply, the color spreading under his shirt. 

“please.”

“please what, baby boy? you have to use your words, ok? otherwise i won’t know _ what _to do to you,” younghyun coyly says, eyeing jaehyung up and down. he obviously enjoys how desperate he is getting. 

“please... “ jaehyung doesn’t know how to word his wishes, so he _ shows _ younghyun. he turns around, bending over the altar table and moving his hips in an inviting way. “please, younghyun.”

said man lets out a string of curses, one more creative than the other, before finally stepping behind jaehyung. his hands roam over his buttcheeks, spreading them apart and enjoying the way jaehyung’s hole flutters; it’s almost shy of teasing. 

he’s ready to let go of all self-control. younghyun wants to fucking _ destroy _ jaehyung. to show him the way to temptation, to show him that not everything revolves around god. he wants to do that and much, _ much _ more, but only if the elder agrees to being dragged to the dark side. 

his hand flies to the discarded bottle of lube he brought with him. when he slipped it in his pocket, he wasn’t sure if he would use it tonight, but now younghyun is glad he brought it. he had no intention of hurting jaehyung, even if the elder asked him to do so. he would only do it after they have a talk, preferably anywhere else but in a church. 

the cold liquid didn’t feel any different when it dripped on his already cold hand, but he made sure to warm it up between his palms to ease the shock jaehyung may feel. his body is so _ hot _, a fucking human furnace, and younghyun has seen the way he responded when he brushed his fingers across his legs and cock. 

when he pushes the first finger in, the air inside jaehyung’s lungs gets knocked out. it hurts, the minimal stretch burning in pleasure and pain, but jaehyung wants _ more. _ he takes a deep breath, and focuses on the feeling of having younghyun, though just a small part of him, inside. 

he fucks into the finger, opening himself on younghyun’s digit. it’s amazing, yet it’s not enough to satisfy him. he wants _ all _ of younghyun, splitting him open, filling him up with his hot seed. jaehyung moans at the idea of being full of younghyun’s cum, the fantasy making his cock grow hard against the pristine marble. 

jaehyung doesn’t even register the second, nor the third finger that slips inside, the pain morphing into rapture. the stretch is something he wants to feel for the rest of his life. he’s getting addicted and he didn’t even have younghyun’s dick inside him to bring him to paradise. 

he wants to scream at younghyun that he’s ready, that he can take him without breaking, but all that comes out of his mouth are moans and whimpers, each one getting louder with each brush of younghyun’s fingers against a certain part inside him. he read about it when he was doing research, about how a man can see stars and galaxies just by getting his prostate touched, played with. 

this is what younghyun is doing to him right now; he’s playing with his body, enjoying the way jaehyung is turning into a mess because of his fingers. 

his moans turn into wails when younghyun lets his nails scratch the inside of his walls on their way out, the sting sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. younghyun stores the new discovery away for later use, after he makes sure of introducing jaehyung to a safe way of enjoying pain. 

once he deems the elder sufficiently opened to take him without any discomfort, younghyun takes his fingers out, watching in delight as jaehyung’s hole clenches around nothing, clearly seeking something to fill it up. finally, jaehyung registers the lack of digits inside, so he whines and tries to turn around and wordlessly begs younghyun to do something. 

the silver head holds eye contact as he rolls the condom down his achingly hard length, smirking at the end of it. he leans in and takes a hold of jaehyung’s hand, turning the elder’s head to face the statues of his god. it’s not to embarrass him, he doesn’t wish to shame jaehyung for his belief. it’s to show him that right now, younghyun is his god.

he pushes inside of jaehyung’s awaiting hole with little to no resistance. his meticulous work of prepping jaehyung paid off well in the end, since the elder didn’t show any sign of hurt. younghyun couldn’t see his face, but judging by the way jaehyung pushes back to meet younghyun’s hips. 

jaehyung is so greedy to be filled and younghyun loves it. he _ adores _ how in a matter of minutes of being filled jaehyung has already turned into a greedy little thing, wanting to be filled again and again, not one moment wasted with being empty. 

the elder’s loud voice resonates in the empty church. he’s so _ fucking _ loud, whining, begging, moaning, blabbering about how good younghyun makes him feel and how _ big _ he is, how nicely the younger’s cock is spreading him. 

it’s unlike anything he would’ve expected from jaehyung and when the brunet _ wails _ at a particular rough thrust, that’s when younghyun knows that he had corrupted him. he had turned the sweet, religious boy into a cockslave. younghyun couldn’t be prouder, he couldn’t be more in love. 

his movement stills for a second, causing jaehyung to whine and move on his own. he’s in love with jaehyung. he let his guard down and fell for the elder, let him show younghyun what it’s like to care for another person. 

he looks at the back of jaehyung’s head with fond eyes, pulling on his hair until his back touches younghyun’s clothed chest. there are tears in jaehyung’s eyes, threatening to fall at any moment, but underneath those, there is love. or at least, that’s what younghyun chooses to call that emotion he’s seeing. 

the silver head kisses jaehyung sweetly, letting his lips do the action, rather than his words. he doesn’t want to rush things, to bring their tender moment to a sudden halt. it feels like right now, they have all the time in the world, that everything stopped moving but their hands on each other’s body.

younghyun lets his hand wrap around jaehyung’s neglected cock, pulling at it lazily. his pace is no longer brutal but it has turned into something similar to love making; a pace younghyun had no clue he was capable of using. 

jaehyung moans in the younger’s mouth, biting down nervously on his lip. younghyun’s fingers dig bruises in jaehyung’s hips as the younger gets closer and closer to his orgasm. he doesn’t act upon it, choosing to make the elder cum for a second time tonight before he can even think of filling the condom up with his seed. 

the hot walls tighten around younghyun’s cock, and before he knows it, jaehyung is cumming all over his hand, his needy moans muffled by younghyun’s tongue. 

that’s all it takes for younghyun to cum as well, emptying himself in the rubber condom. not for a second does he stop kissing jaehyung, slowly bringing him down from the high he is on. 

the brunet whines when he feels younghyun pull out, leaving him gaping. it’s weirdly… void; jaehyung liked it better when he had younghyun’s long cock inside. 

his body aches as he turns around to fit himself between younghyun’s arms. the younger holds him close, breathing in his smell. he’s too tired to comment about how gross that is, so he simply lets younghyun enjoy himself. 

his sweater clings to his back and it’s disgusting, but he doesn’t care. younghyun is here, holding him. he hasn’t left, despite having gotten his way with him. 

younghyun stayed.

jaehyung may be in love and the thought doesn’t bring him despair, it doesn’t scare him. he leans into younghyun’s cold touch and sighs contently. 

“thank you, hyunnie,” jaehyung mumbles, falling asleep. 

“no, kitten. thank _ you _ for having blessed me.” 

jaehyung giggles and closes his eyes. he’s not sure if he’s going to hell or heaven, but the man doesn’t mind any option. if this is the feel of paradise, he welcomes it with open arms. if this feeling in his chest is the burning of the hellish fire, jaehyung thinks an eternity of damnation doesn’t sound half bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
